Floating in the Sky
by Lady Deathstryke
Summary: A one shot Terra and Setzer. There's really nothing more to say. if I get more reviews, I might continue the fic, but yea.


A/N: Just a one shot Setzer/Terra. Square owns.  
  
Floating in the Sky  
  
Terra knelt on the cliff, watching the clouds dance around the skyline. The cliff she was sitting on overlooked all of Mobliz, which was to the east of her, and then north, which was the sea. She watched one wave roll in, then another. She was completely at peace. She bent over some, to look down the cliff, seeing no sharp rocks or pointy edges. Just waves that crashed into the cliff.  
  
Celes had told her of how she leapt off a cliff, and survived. She never understood why Celes did that. Terra, herself, was frightened of heights, even when she, herself, flew across the sky. She enjoyed the feeling of the strong wind blowing through her hair. She just hated how high up she was and what would happen if she flew too high or stopped flying.  
  
Terra stood up, her green hair being pushed back by the wind. She giggled softly and turned around, letting her waves fly past her face. She hung her head as she walked down the cliff. A few of the children said hello, and she respectfully said hello back. Many visitors came to Mobliz, hoping it would be the booming town it once was. To no avail, it was a peaceful village town.  
  
And Terra cherished it.  
  
Many children were taken away, and some of the adoptive parents stayed behind to start a new living. Terra had no children left to give. She had no one left to pour her love on. She walked to her house and opened the door, turning around and looking at the town. Strangely enough, she picked the house farthest away from the soft buzz that was growing in the town. Just a few steps away, she was at the beach. She looked up, staring at the cliff she had scaled up. It was a good thing she made that path early on. Now the path was worn and visitors, who saw this cliff came rushing to it and scaled it to their best ability.  
  
Terra walked into her house and shut the door. She looked out at the skyline, noting that the clouds were now resting and the sun was going to set. Soft hues of orange began to line the sky and the stars began to shine down. She smiled and walked away, preparing herself a small dinner.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
On the other side of the world, where the sun was now just rising, a young man stood there and watched over the world. He looked around and pulled out his pocket watch. "Six o'clock..."  
  
He spun around, his long black coat billowing out as the airship began to lower itself to the world. He walked down the steps, staring at the few passengers that were up. "Alright, people! Knock it off! Time's up!" he called out. He jumped off the stairs and walked to the bedrooms. He pounded on each door. "Landing in Jidoor! Everyone off!" People began to groggily walk out of the rooms and towards the exit plank.  
  
Setzer spun around, his white hair tied back in a ponytail and two semi long strands shaped his face. "Why don't you let us stay for a few more days, Setz?"  
  
Setzer walked over to the man that was speaking and patted him on the back. "Three days is long enough on the Falcon. You're lucky that I gave you that."  
  
The man laughed and brushed back his short blonde hair. The ship landed and him and the party left. Setzer had given one of his very good friends, and rich, a bachelor party on the exclusive Falcon. Setzer shut the bridge door and spun around, staring at the mess. He needed to get some maids and he knew just the man who had more than enough.  
  
In a few hours, Setzer was at Figaro. He landed the ship and trudged through the sands, walking past the guards, who both waved to him proudly, and walked straight towards the throne room. Edgar sat there, shaking his head solemnly. "Oh King Figaro!" he sang out. "Hey man? What's up?"  
  
Setzer was now next to the king who looked as if he was ready to die. "I did a very bad thing..."  
  
Setzer laughed. "You always do bad things. Whatcha do this time?"  
  
Edgar looked up at him, brushing his hair back. "I promised Terra she could come to the next ball. She said she needed a suitable dress. I, being the gentleman I am, sent her a dress. By mistake, I sent her the wrong package! I sent her a package filled with...well, leather straps."  
  
Setzer burst out laughing. Edgar shot him a glare. "Leather straps, huh? What for?"  
  
"They were for the new chocobo shipment I ordered from Albrook and Miranda, thank you very much. Listen, can you fly to Mobliz and pick up Terra? I would prefer to explain this to her in person."  
  
Setzer shrugged. "Why not? I have a price though!"  
  
Edgar frowned. "You never made me pay before, Setzer..."  
  
Setzer laughed once more. "No, you stupid king! Not like that. I just need two or three maids to help clean up the ship. It should only take a few moments."  
  
Edgar laughed also. "Sure. Take a load off in the library. I'll send some of the best in there."  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Terra watched the sun rise. She smiled peacefully as the same orange took over the blue sky, rising hirer and hirer with every minute. She stretched out her legs and frowned. She had just received the package she was waiting for from Edgar. Although, she wasn't exactly sure how chocobo straps were equivalent to a dress. Perhaps Edgar was trying to hint at something.  
  
She shrugged and closed the box, setting it down in the corner of the room. 'I'll have to send those back,' she thought. There was a soft knock on her door and she walked sleepily towards it. "Hello?" she called out in her morning raspy voice.  
  
"Terra?" the visitor responded. "It's me! Setzer!"  
  
Terra frowned slightly. She opened the door, revealing a happy smile. "Setzer, what are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled at her in her nightgown. Setzer had never noticed it before, but Terra had quite the body on her. She had shapely curves now that didn't make her look so tiny and frail as she did before. Her green hair tumbled down past her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled with sleep. "Edgar has requested you to Figaro Castle immediately."  
  
Her face lit up with joy. "Really? He wants to see me?" she sang out.  
  
"Yes. It's about the package that he sent you. The packages got mixed up and he just wants to explain it to you in person." Setzer was curious as to why she seemed so...overjoyed by the mentioning of Edgar's name. "Shall I give you time to get ready?" he asked, walking into the house.  
  
Terra smiled and rushed off into the hallway, opening a closet and looking through the clothing. She bent down as something fell and Setzer immediately looked at her round bottom. He couldn't believe he never noticed her before. As she stood up, placing the article of clothing back on the hanger, she grabbed a skirt and a shirt very familiar to him.  
  
She spun towards her room, walking in and shutting the door. She called out to him, "Make yourself at home!"  
  
He smiled at her hospitality. He walked over to the couch, sitting down and staring down at a book that was on the table. He picked it up and skimmed through it. There were numerous amounts of photographs in the book, all of them and the group. There were also newspaper clippings and magazine articles about all of them. Terra had made herself a scrapbook of their adventures. Setzer placed the book back down and called out to Terra, "You're home is very tiny."  
  
Terra opened the door, walking out in the red shirt and dress with the small flower designs and the purple sarong tied around her waist. She didn't have the white leggings on, revealing her shapely and toned legs. She had on a pair of purple flip-flops rather than her red heels. "I do live alone, Setzer." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and placed an earring on one ear and began to place another earring on.  
  
"What happens when you get married?" he asked. He didn't even know why he had asked.  
  
She frowned. "I don't think I will be getting married, Setzer. No one in this town is really single and they all are here for business and commercial franchises."  
  
He smiled and allowed her to pick up the box of leather straps. "Well, whoever said that you had to marry a Mobliz-man?"  
  
She smiled and walked through the town. "True. But what man, and from any town at that, would want me? As Celes puts it," she said before being interrupted.  
  
"Celes is a bitter woman and enjoys seeing men in massive amounts of pain."  
  
"As Celes puts it," she continued and spat out like venom, "men don't want warriors. They want meek women who don't have a backbone in them. I mean, sure, I'm not as strong willed as Celes is, but I do have a temper."  
  
"So I saw many a time before."  
  
Terra giggled. Her giggle faded and she frowned. "Although, I do want to settle down and have a family. I miss spending time with children."  
  
Setzer shrugged as they left the town and quickly boarded the Falcon. He grabbed the box from her and placed it down on the deck and assisted her up. "Well, I'm sure you'll meet someone at this ball."  
  
She frowned. "I couldn't possibly be courted by a man of regal stature."  
  
"You'd be surprised. Many of regal men enjoy a woman with a touch of spice to her. Behind every strong and powerful man is an even stronger and more powerful woman. It's as if the women they court proves how strong they are."  
  
Terra looked confused. "So, you're saying that the stronger a woman is, the higher her chances are with men?"  
  
Setzer smiled and started the ship. "Basically, yes. You're incredibly strong, Terra, and just as innocent. Men love that."  
  
The airship soared in the sky, floating into the sky. Terra smiled as the wind blew her hair and tickled her face. "Then why haven't I been courted yet?"  
  
Setzer laughed, steering the ship. "Well, that's because you don't let yourself be courted, Terra."  
  
She walked over to him. "I don't know how men act when they're courting me."  
  
"Want me to teach you?" She smiled and nodded her head with glee. Setzer agreed and placed the Falcon in pilot mode. The ship flew at a slower pace, but continued to fly across the sky. "Well firstly, the man who is asking of courtship will pour attention on you. He'll make sure that you are the center of the universe." She nodded. "For example, one might say this." He straightened his jacket and smoothed out his hair. "Why, Lady Terra, I've never seen you look as ravishing as you do now. The wind in your hair gives you such a glorious and sovereign look."  
  
Terra giggled. "No man will ever say that to me!"  
  
Setzer grinned. "You'd be surprised. Now, the second thing a man that wants to court you is bestowing you with many gifts. The gifts range from chocolates to jewelry. I, personally, prefer adorning the woman with small gifts from the heart. That's how you can weed through the men that really do enjoy your company to the men who want you as an accessory to increase their power status."  
  
Terra smiled. "So, the more expensive the gift, the less he means it?"  
  
Setzer laughed. "Sort of. But don't depend on that. Depend on what the gift value is to you." She nodded her head. "Such as myself, I would give the lady a hand picked wildflower compared to a bought rose." She smiled at Setzer. "The third thing is that he'll get jealous when you pay attention to other men."  
  
"Won't he get jealous anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Of course! But some men don't get that jealous and other men get too jealous. You'll want to look for him looking angry and trying to win you back over to his attention. He might say something to the point of embarrassing the other men, but still retain that regal dignity."  
  
Terra nodded her head, almost pleased with what she was learning. "Anything else."  
  
"Dancing. Men that court you will demand a dance with them. If they don't, they truly do not want to court you for who you are as a person, not just a celebrity."  
  
Terra frowned. "I can't dance..."  
  
Setzer bowed and extended his hand to her. She gave him a funny look. "May I have this dance, Lady Terra?"  
  
She blushed. "Setzer. There's no music."  
  
He took her hand and placed his other hand onto her waist. "Place your other hand on my shoulder, Terra." She did as she was told. "Follow my lead. We'll start with a simple waltz."  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
They walked into the castle together, laughing the entire way. Altogether, Terra had learned every single ballroom dance there was to know. Sure, Setzer's foot killed due to it being stepped on, but seeing her face light up with happiness was worth it. Surprisingly enough, he was beginning to harbor feelings for Terra. He immediately pushed them away as Edgar walked out, swinging Terra in his arms. Her eyes twinkled with joy as he set her down and kissed her hand. "Good day to you, Lady Terra," he said in his kingly voice.  
  
Terra laughed and pulled away her hand. Setzer walked forward, shoving the box of straps into the king's arms. "Here ya go."  
  
Edgar laughed and placed the box down. "Thank you. Terra, the ball's in three days, why not stay here?"  
  
Setzer felt a pang of jealousy. "I don't see why not," Terra responded. A bigger pang of jealousy stung his heart.  
  
Setzer spoke up. "Edgar, if you don't find it a trouble, would it be okay if I accompany Terra to this ball?"  
  
"Of course! I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come as well! The more the merrier. All though, it's just going to be a bunch of diplomats from around the world. Lords and ladies, earls and duchesses, barons and baronesses, knights, and so on and things of that nature. At least I'll have two people there that can keep my head on!"  
  
They all shared a laugh. A maid and a butler walked forward, leading the two guests to their humble rooms. A messenger picked up the box and rushed to his chocobo to deliver the box to the respectful place.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Three days passed and Terra had her dress fitted to perfection. Setzer, on the other hand, had borrowed a suit of honor from the king. The ball had already started and Terra stood there, watching the sunset. Behind her, Setzer walked towards her, leaning against the balcony beside her. "Ready to go on down and be courted?"  
  
Terra laughed. "I guess. Although, I kind of wish that Edgar would court me." Setzer felt the reminder of jealousy seep into his body. "I thought he would, but I stood up here, watching him do the same with most of the ladies."  
  
Setzer shrugged solemnly. "That's how you know he's not genuine." Terra nodded and spun towards him. This was the first time that he had seen her in the dress. It was a dark purple halter-top that curved her body perfectly. At the hips, it began to flare down, giving her a regal look. Her cleavage beckoned him but he quickly ignored it. "Ready?"  
  
He extended his arm and she looped her arm through it, walking down into the ballroom. As they entered, the headman announced their arrival. "Lady Terra of Mobliz and her escort, Lord Setzer of Jidoor!"  
  
Terra gave him an odd look. "Jidoor? I thought you were a man of the skies?"  
  
Setzer laughed as he waved hello to the blonde haired man that he held the party for. "My hometown is Jidoor, yes. I haven't lived there, however, in years." His friend waved him over. Setzer turned towards Terra who eyeballed the king. It was pointless to try and win her over. "Hey, I'm going to go talk to one of my old friends. I'll be back to get a dance from you."  
  
Terra grinned. "That is if you can find me!"  
  
Setzer bowed gracefully, taking her hand into his, kissing it gently. "No one will be able to avoid your grace and beauty in this crowd."  
  
She blushed. She had on little make up, which Setzer thought was wonderful. The diamonds that scattered through her flowing hair shined just as her eyes did. "Stop that, silly."  
  
"Just preparing you is all." Setzer was quickly off to find his friend.  
  
Terra walked over and towards the king, only to be stopped by a semi-familiar man. "Lady Terra! I haven't seen you since you stopped by Nikeah last year! You look ravishing, my darling."  
  
She couldn't think of his name. "Why thank you."  
  
"Earl of Nikeah, Jeremy, at your service, my lady." He bowed and took her hand, kissing it gently. She blushed. "So, how goes Mobliz?"  
  
"Quite well, thank you."  
  
She didn't know what to say or what to do. He took her hand and walked over to a table, sitting her down. "Unless the lady would like to dance, please, take a seat. Lady Terra, I do hope you know that you look amazing."  
  
"Again, Earl Jeremy, thank you. I...don't really know what to say."  
  
He laughed. 'Easy prey,' he thought scornfully. Suddenly, another man walked up, bowing down before her. "Earl Jeremy! It's been too long!"  
  
"Why hello, Baron Dorian! Have you met the Lady Terra?"  
  
He looked over at her, taking in her entire body. "Why no, I have not. Such a shame too. Lady Terra, I am Baron of Jidoor, Dorian. Such a pleasure to see such a fine creature as yourself here."  
  
He took her hand and kissed it. She blushed once more, turning her head away. Dorian pulled from behind his back a rose, laying it down onto her lap. "Baron Dorian, what is this for?"  
  
"A sign of your beauty, of course. That and I would love for you to dance with me."  
  
She nodded her head, laying the rose onto the table. Dorian took her hand and began to dance with her. She followed his lead, her purple dress swaying under her feet. Setzer's friend pointed that the lady he escorted in was dancing. Setzer turned and looked jealousy flaring into his eyes. "Excuse me," he whispered as he walked over to Terra. He felt an arm lay on his shoulder and he spun around, staring into the eyes of Edgar. "Edgar! Who is this woman next to you?"  
  
Edgar smiled and winked. "Baroness of Miranda, Veronica. Where's Terra? I was positive that she wanted a dance with myself."  
  
"I was just heading towards her. She was dancing with Baron Dorian." Edgar nodded and began to dance with Veronica instead. Setzer turned around and looked through the crowd for her mysteriously colored green hair. He saw her walking up the steps to the balcony. Quickly and stealthily he walked over and followed her along the way.  
  
"Well, Lady Terra, are you enjoying your night?" Dorian had a hand resting on her hip. He handed her a glass of champagne and smiled eagerly at her. She took the glass and sipped at it slowly. She giggled softly.  
  
She was already drunk. What had Dorian given her before? Setzer was sure he had kept a close eye on Terra. "Yes, very much so."  
  
"What is a lady doing here with your beauty? Especially without her lord?"  
  
Terra giggled once again. Setzer leaned against the wall, listening in on their conversation. "Well, I was hoping that King Edgar would court me."  
  
Dorian faked concern. "Really? I would be sure that he would court such a divinity as yourself."  
  
She placed a hand against his chest, laughing softly. "No. He has ignored me ever since our travels."  
  
"I don't see why. If I was him, I would have courted you in the instant that I saw you." Terra laughed. Dorian inched his way closer to her. "My lady, I must have you..."  
  
Terra smiled and blushed. "Are you asking to court me?"  
  
"Yes, that and so much more." He hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. She laughed somewhat as the champagne spilled out of the glass, running down his suit. "I want you to come to Jidoor with me. I can show you the ways of being a Baroness."  
  
"Why Baron Dorian...I never knew that you wanted me to marry you!"  
  
He laughed, leaning his head into her neck, breathing her in. "Lady Terra, I want you to bear my children."  
  
She had a look of fear on her face now. "Baron, I would like to go back downstairs..."  
  
He began to kiss her neck, nipping and licking as he held her buttocks against him. "Not yet. I want you for myself..."  
  
"Please, Baron, I would like to go back to dancing."  
  
He groaned loudly. "I need you, Terra. I want you." He began to grope and fondle her through her dress.  
  
"Stop it!" she ordered, pushing him away. He stumbled back and glared at her. "I don't want to be courted by you..."  
  
He laughed. He bitterly laughed. "Terra," he whispered. He walked over to her taking her face in his one hand, gripping her two wrists with his other hand. He began inching towards her, his lips calling her forth. Setzer walked onto the balcony, coughing out. Dorian released his grip and stumbled back, staring at Setzer. "Setzer?"  
  
"Excuse me, Baron. I was looking for my fiancée." Dorian gave him an odd look. "I see that you have found her."  
  
"But...she said she wanted to be courted by Edgar! Liar!" he spat out. Terra frowned and looked at Setzer.  
  
'What is he doing?' she screamed into her mind. Now she never stood a chance to get courted by some rich nobleman. Setzer shook his head. "She says many a funny things when she drinks too much champagne. Come along now, dear."  
  
Terra walked over to him, lifting her purple dress. She took his arm and walked downstairs. Yes, she was angry with him, but he had saved her from certain doom with Baron Dorian. "Why did you say fiancée?" she asked bitterly as they got onto the dance floor.  
  
"Because if I said that I was courting you, he would just try harder to win you over. I had to claim you as my own." They began to dance. Terra followed his lead as they did on the airship.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered out. Her anger had ceased and Setzer was more than happy with that. "Setzer...I've been thinking..."  
  
"Yes, Terra?" he said, edging her on.  
  
He spun her and pulled her back, now her head was leaning against his chest. "Edgar doesn't want me, does he?"  
  
Setzer frowned, his heart pounding for Terra. "I'm not sure myself. He was looking for you earlier. But, he was with Baroness Veronica, and he looked quite content with that."  
  
She frowned and allowed herself to be swept away to a balcony with Setzer. She leaned against the railing, looking at the floating stars. "Why did I even bother to come. This isn't my place."  
  
He laughed. "Nor is it mine."  
  
"You fit along quite well. I stick out like a sore thumb."  
  
Setzer smiled and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Well, at least you look beautiful."  
  
She blushed. "Setzer, ever since you picked me up, you've been teaching me bout courtship." He nodded. "Do you want to court me or something?"  
  
He blushed a deep crimson. "Um...why do you say that?" he asked, fumbling with his words.  
  
She frowned. "Because ever since we got here, you've had this jealous aura about you."  
  
He blushed even more now. "Well, I've noticed you many times before. It just seemed like it was a little crush. That and you never showed me anything."  
  
Terra took a glance at him. "Really? Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
He looked at her, pain etched across her face. "I...didn't think it mattered. You always pined for Locke and then pined for Edgar. I didn't think that I would fit into all the pining." Terra frowned. "I guess I made a stupid mistake, huh?"  
  
She nodded. "You know, when I first met you, I thought that you were a pompous jerk." He frowned. "Then I got to know you. I always hid my crush on you from everyone. Celes warned me ten times and again to stay away from your kind."  
  
"My kind?"  
  
"The adventurous types. You know...always wanting to get up and leave, see the world, meet lots of women." Setzer laughed bitterly. "What?"  
  
"Celes has always had it in for me. She must've sensed the mutual feeling I felt for you and was looking out for you."  
  
Terra blushed. "Mutual feeling?"  
  
Setzer stood there shock. Had he just admitted his crush on Terra? His mind began to beat him up on the inside. "Um...yes?"  
  
Terra giggled some what. "Why didn't you tell me before exactly?"  
  
He grinned. "Well, I guess...I didn't want to hurt you like I did Darryl."  
  
Terra nodded her head. "I want to go home...I don't fit amongst these people..."  
  
Setzer grinned and placed his face right next to her face. He placed his lips gingerly on her cheek and took her hand in his. "Then lets go. I don't like these fancy shindigs anyway!"  
  
Terra blushed and allowed herself to be swooped away. They stopped off at their respectful rooms, informing the head maid to tell Edgar that they were leaving. They walked to the Falcon, Setzer helping her up.  
  
They took off flying, the diamonds in Terra's hair flowing away. She smiled at Setzer and watched as the sky loomed ahead of them. Setzer placed the ship in pilot mode, walking over to her and hugging her from behind. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.  
  
She spun around and gave him an odd look. "For what?" she asked.  
  
He bent down close to her, whispering softly, "For not doing this sooner." With those final words, he bent in slowly and kissed her lips just as gingerly as he kissed her cheek before. She blushed and accepted the kiss, pulling away from the peck.  
  
"Are you asking me to allow you to court me?"  
  
He grinned and nuzzled her neck. "And if I was, what would your answer be?"  
  
She laughed and smiled. "Yes, of course, would be my answer."  
  
Setzer grasped her face and forced her to look him in his gray blue eyes. "May I court you, Lady Terra?" she nodded her head, happiness overcoming her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply and passionately.  
  
Past the airship, the small diamonds from her hair were floating in the sky. 


End file.
